


In Silence I Succumb to Darkness

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Dean mourns Mary's death
Kudos: 4





	In Silence I Succumb to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My mom died a few weeks ago.

I have no sense of time without you, Mom. 

The days mean nothing to me, they pass in quiet moments and dark corners. Whispers of memories left behind. 

I have no sense of self without you, Mom. 

I question every day who I am, how I got here, and why I'm still here. 

I have no sense of confidence without you, Mom. 

I begin to doubt every decision I make. I am sloppy, careless, and unconcerned for my own life.

I have no sense of assurance without you, Mom.

I dont know that I'm doing the right thing. I don't know how to keep going. 

I have no sense of identity without you, Mom. 

I am nothing. How can I claim that I am what I am when I've lost you? 

I have no sense of purpose without you, Mom. 

Evil still hides in the night, still makes itself known in the day, but I can barely bring myself to fight it. How can I make things right when the greatest wrong is the loss of you, and that cant be fixed? 

I have no sense of love without you, Mom. 

How do I pull someone into a heart that is so broken and unfeeling? I don't care about them anymore. I don't care about myself. 

I do know that without you, Mom, I am alone. You were the person I needed most, and without you there is only silence. 

In silence I succumb to darkness.

Even darkness refuses to bring me back to you.


End file.
